


1000 Places To See Before You Die

by venusinthenight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Ficlet, Gen, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Sherlockmas Summer Prompt Fest 2013 prompt: <i>Lestrade: He received a copy of 1,000 Places to See Before You Die for his birthday.</i> Set post-Reichenbach, pre Series 3. No spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1000 Places To See Before You Die

At first Lestrade doesn't know what to say when he rips off the navy blue wrapping paper and sees the cover of 1000 Places To See Before You Die. He has never had much inclination to leave England, never really dreamed much of far-off places, never had much of a travel bug except the occasional visit to the West Country or the rare visits to the Lake District when he was a small boy. No, travel has never been high on Greg Lestrade's list of priorities.

As he flips through the book's pages, he comes across a small white envelope, then opens it to read the note written in black ink on white paper.

_I think you could do with a holiday after all this. Here's some inspiration for you. Happy birthday._

_Molly x_

Suddenly, Lestrade remembers -- remembers Molly reaching out to him shortly after Sherlock's fall, after being suspended from New Scotland Yard, while receiving a barrage of questions and interview requests from the media, all while his marriage was officially coming to an end. Molly was there for him then, and she is still there for him now.

She may have a point, he thinks, as he begins to read through the book with a bit more care and consideration.


End file.
